Birthday Surprise
by SheBelievedSheCouldSoSheDid
Summary: Sam/Dylan. When on Sam s birthday someone special turns up and ruffles Dylan
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sam: 

My birthday was always a special when I was with Dylan. He tried to make it as memerable as possible for me. But now it just consists of me, alone in my empty flat, celebrating my birthday without him for the first time since we got married.

When Dylan and I were together my birthday consisted of breakfast in bed, which was always a sausage sandwich with candles in and a big mug of hot chocolate. Next I would get out of bed and walk to the kitchen finding a well wrapped gift on the small dining room table. Afterwards we would take Dervla for a walk to somewhere nice and far away where no one was there to distract us from our thoughts. We would come back extremely exhausted and go straight to bed.

But this birthday I woke up at 6 am expecting Dylan to walk in with a tray with breakfast on, but he did not. In reality I was lying in bed all alone. He was not there to put his hands through my hair and kiss my head to wake me up. He was not there to give me breakfast and give me usually a rubbish gift which would still be so special to me even if I didn't use it. Just him being there with me on my birthday was a great present. How had we get into this situation?

I even had work today. How hellish. I just thought it will take my mind off the fact that me and Dylan were separated and that he will not be with me on my birthday. Or will he…

I looked at the clock and realized that it was 8 o`clock. I had been lying in bed thinking about my life with Dylan for 2 hours which meant I had to be in work in 30 minutes. I quickly jumped out of bed, got in the shower, shoved on some clothes and grabbed some toast in 15 minutes.

When I got to work, I arrived 15 minutes late, I found Zoe, Mr Jordan and the other staff members having a meeting in the staff room. I walked in and everyone just starred at me for one second when suddenly Dylan burst through the other staff room door. I got to spend my birthday with the one person I wanted to spend it with…. My sweet husband, Dylan Keogh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam:

"Sorry I am late. My car would not start…" Dylan stated, stopping at the end to stand starring at me.

"It`s ok, Dylan, Sam just come and sit down. Sam thank you for coming in today." Mr Jordan said with a glint in his eye to say that I didn't have to come in.

Dylan and I sat down just as they were wrapping up the meeting. Today the hospital was so short staffed so it was a good thing I came in. I thought working would be a good distraction from the fact it was the first birthday that I was celebrating being separated to Dylan. This was totally wrong as he was working too.

Everyone walked out of the staff room leaving me and Dylan sorting ourselves out. I was getting changed into my scrubs while he was picking up his stethoscope of the shelf of his locker. It was so silent. I just wanted him to acknowledge the fact that it was my birthday. The silence was suddenly broken, "What have you got for your birthday?" Dylan said very abruptly.

"A few cards from army mates, that's all." I stated, as it was true. All I had gotten for my birthday was a few cards with few words in them. I wondered why Dylan`s first words weren't "Happy Birthday". That would be the most obvious thing to say.

My thoughts were distracted by a very quiet, "Happy Birthday Samantha." That came put of his mouth.

Dylan:

Would it be strange if I said happy Birthday too her or not? What to say. What to say. I said it. There. "Happy Birthday Samantha." It was not too hard to say after all. But then there was an awkward silence so I walked out of the staff room and went to do my job.

Sam:

I walked out just after Dylan had left me. Alone, as usual.

30 minutes has passed and nothing bad has happened. That is a good and a bad sign as there is always something happening which would help me distract myself from Dylan but there was nothing to distracted me today. So my mind wandered to Dylan again while I was doing paperwork.

Why does Dylan hate me so much that he can`t even say Happy Birthday to me properly. I know I have done some bad things but it would have been nice if he had wished me many happy wishes on my birthday, as I have not had many wishes this year. I can hear my name being called. What , who, where. Ok tell him that I am coming.

Dylan:

30 minutes has passed since my incounter with Sam in the staff room and I cant stop thinking about her. She has never been one for having many friends so I know that now we are not together that she will not be having a very happy birthday. I can hear someone asking to find Sam, Dr Nicholls. I walk over to reception where I approach a 6ft blond male who is wearing full army uniform. He asks to see Sam Nicholls.

"She is just treating a patient do you want me to give her a message for her?" I say.

"Can you tell her Mark is here please. She will know who I am."

I walk over to cubicle 4 where Sam is treating a patient. I tell here that mark is waiting for her in reception. She pauses speaks then leaves. She leaves me wondering… Has she really moved on from me…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam:

Mark. What the hell is he doing here… There are going to be ever changing rumours spreading about him coming here now… Dylan`s going to get so annoyed that people are going to find out more about are private life`s.

I have just walked into reception. There he is, tall, blonde Mark.

"What the heck are you doing here." I say thinking that is a very good way to start our conversation.

"Come on. Its your birthday I cant let you celebrate it alone can I!" He shouts so that everyone can hear. Then he picks me up by the waist, spins me around and plants a kiss on my lips.

God… Dylan is going to kill me. I look around to check no one is looking. Everyone is. I spot Dylan out of the corner of my eye and I see the shocked exspression that covers his whole face like wallpaper.

"I cant believe you just did that!" I shouted so loudly that I shocked myself at how loud it came out.

"Sam come on you never used to be this boring!"

"Boring. You turn up in my life after 7 months and exspect everything to be how it used to be!"

"Before this war Sam you used to be amazing, hyper, super sensitive but still Sam. Now you are just someone who has replaced the old Sam."

"After all this time you exspect me to be the same person I was when I was 9. "War has changed me Mark. Separating me with my Husband has changed me Mark."

"If I was you husband Sam I would separate from you because now you are just plain boring, here you go. Happy Birthday Sam."

He kissed me on the lips, whispered to meet him later, at his hotel when I had calmed down and handed me a present.

He has just walked out of the E.D, everyone is staring. What should I do? Run to the ladies and hide in there for a bit.

Why do I make a mess of everything?

I then heard a loud creak from the door and heard someone walk in.

"Sam are you ok?"

Dylan: 

I walked out of the E.D to find Sam shouting at this man infrount of everyone. She would never have done this normally but I can tell that his appearance has really ruffled her. The argument ends with a fleeting goodbye from the man and Sam running to the ladies. I don't want anyone hurting Sam but I don't want to get involved. He`s the man all the loevy dovey messages were from. I cant get involved with Sam`s love life. He is the reason we are now separated. We argued about him, she said that she was not cheating on me with him, I got angry, she walked out on me and went to Afghanistan. Why should I help build their relationship again when he split up Sam and I. I shouldn't. I wont help.

"You are the only person who can solve the mystery between Sam and his fella. Just go and see what is the matter with her. She could be really upset and hurt. Come on you still have feelings for her." Zoe was telling me.

"Ok I will go and see what the matter is but I wont tell you because you will just gossip about it and tell the entire department. Now Sam wont want that." I say while walking away to find where she has gone. She is probably in the toilets I think. I always used to find her in the toilets.

I walk in and I can here crying, more like sobs.

"Sam are you ok?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Sam 

"Yeah I`m fine. Why wouldn`t I be?" Sam said doubting what she said because she knew what she said was not true.

"Sam, I know you have been crying. You are... were always rubbish at lying."

"Dylan, You don't know me anymore. I have changed a lot since we lived together. I am tougher and I can deal with own problems. I am a big girl."

"I know you. I am just… worried…about…you. What was that all about anyway?"

" He`s a mate. That`s all. Anyway it none of your business." Sam bluntly replied.

" It is when you cheated on me. He`s the guy… isn`t he!"

"NO! WHAT! YOU KNOW I CHEATED ON YOU BUT NOT WITH HIM!"

"Well who is he then. He kissed you on the lips. I know we are not together but it would be nice if you were not kissing other men in front of our colleges, embarrassing me!"

"WE ARE SEPARATED. I DO NOT HAVE TO ASK PERMISSION FROM YOU. I AM ALLOWED TO DO WHATEVER I WANT TO DO WITH WHO EVER I WANT TO!" Sam shouted and then departed from the toilets with a whole new set of tears appearing on her cheeks.

Dylan

Dylan knew that his comment was out of order but he had to ask the question. He saw all of the texts from Sam to Mark and they seemed very flirtatious but he would not have thought that Sam would have ever cheated on him. But who could this Mark fella be? Dylan walked out the toilets 5 minutes after Sam had and walked to CDU to see if there were any interesting cases that had been passed to him. There was none. So he walked to recuss but was stopped in his tracks when an incoming patient came in through the E.D. doors.

" This is Mark. He`s 31 years old. He is complaining of chest pain, he has a queried broken arm and has a bang to the head. His GCS is 6 and he is not breathing very well." Jeff said quickly.

"OK this is the man from earlier. The one who Sam had an argument with. What happened to him." Dylan spluttered.

"He was in an RTA on Roules road. It was pretty bad. Maybe you should tell Sam, as he is her friend. Its better it coming from you Dylan." Dixie added.

"I will tell her in a bit. She is in a bit of a state. She won`t want me telling her at the moment."

"Just remember to tell her, otherwise she will kill you for withholding the information." Dixie assured Dylan when she departed resuss and left Dylan to his job.

" Hi Mark, I'm Dr. Keogh. Now… you arm, stomach and head hurts right?"

"Yeah, but I feel sick as well. I think it is from being embarrassed. Your colleague, Sam, and me had an argument. Lets just say it did not work well. Do you know of someone called Dylan?" Mark babbled.

"Yeah I know of him. He`s… lets just say… a lonely soul."

" Yeah well I think he is a nasty piece of work. He is Sam`s ex husband, Sam cheated on him but he nearly killed her for it when he was drunk. He nearly hit her-she was petrified. She phoned me up afterwards wanting me to pick her up and take her back to my plac-"

"I AM DYLAN. SAM IS MY WIFE. SHE CHEATED ON ME WHAT WAS I MEANT TO DO. I WENT AND GOT DRUNK BECAUSE SHE CHEATED ON ME. I CAME BACK AND NEARLY HIT HER I TOTALLY REGREAT IT NOW. I KNOW YOU AND SAM HAD A FLING IN THE ARMY. IT IS YOUR FAULT THAT OUR MARRIAGE HAS BROKEN DOWN. MAYBE YOU SHOULD GET YOUR BIG NOSE OUT OF ARE PRIVATE LIFE OR ELSE…" Dylan blurted so loudly that most of the people in the hospital could have heard the row.

He then stormed out to find out more about this Mark guy. Dylan walked to the reception computer and search for a Mark who lived in the Holby area. There was 3 Mark`s matching his age and name: 1 of which is in the army. But his surname… Nicholls… It cant be… Sam`s brother?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam

Sam went to the staff room to try and make herself look a bit more presentable. It would not work. She knew that but it was worth a try. Why did Dylan think that she had an affair with Mark. She would never go near Mark in that way even if her life depended on it. He is my brother. My big brother. He looked after me until I was 10 but then we were separated. He was always there for me through the good and the bad times. He hates Dylan although he only met him at our wedding. Sam was in mid thought when Dixie came in.

"Hi Sam has Dylan spoken to you since earlier?"

"No, well we did have an argument earlier."

"Sam has he told you about Mark?"

"No! What about Mark?"

"I am sorry Sam but Mark has been involved in an accident. He has been brought into the E.D with a broken arm, several lacerations and a head injury. He is alright. He is in resuss with Dylan."

"What you left Dylan alone with him! Mark will kill him and Dylan will kill him back." Sam rushed from the staff room to reception to make sure that eath of the two males had killed either one recently. When she reached reception she found Dylan staring into space with some patients notes infront of him. Sam walked up to him. Mark Nicholls age 31. Dylan now knew why Sa and Mark had such a deep connection.

Dylan

Dylan must have been staring at Mark`s notes for at least 10 minutes when Sam came over peered at the notes and started to walk to resuss. She walked in and started to talk to Mark. Dylan decieded that he had to go in there and find out what was wrong with his brother-in-law but there must be a rule about doctors not being allowed to treat their brother-in-law`s? Dylan walked in and saw Sam starting to treat him while talking to him. Dylan walked over took hold of Sam arms to restrain her from treating him. He was not going to let her destroy her career by treating her brother.

"Dylan let go of me now!" Sam begged, trying to wriggle out of his grip.

"I am not letting you treat him. You know you could waste your career by treating him?"

"I cant let you treat him, you will kill each other."

"Sam he`s your brother why did you never tell me that in the first place. It would have stopped me from making that comment earlier."

"Because she is scared of you. She loves you so must but at the same time she is scared of you!" Mark claimed.

"You shut up. I know you are Sam`s brother and you are just looking out for her but don't get your self into our problems. It none of your business! Sam can we have a word outside please?" Dylan answered back knowing that Mark could say no more.

Dylan and Sam walked out of resuss and out of the E.D. They kept walking out into the moonlit night…


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews, it means a lot and keeps me writing. Sorry for this late chapter I have been injured so could not write for a week. P.s. this is my first fanfic so would be nice for some more positive and negative comments to help me write better. Hope u enjoy this!**

Chapter 6:

Sam

We walked into a park, which was only lit by 2 dim streetlamps. I didn't know where the hell we were but I knew it was quite far from the hospital. We sat down on one of the benches. Dylan looked at me. I still had tears running down my face. He grabbed hold of me and pulled me into his chest. He was warm and smelt home life. He was home. He held me until I stopped crying. He didn't have to do this but he did.

"I`m sorry about your brother." Dylan muttered into my hair breaking the silence. " I shouldn't have assumed that you two were… and then have a go at you." He finished missing out the word I really wanted to hear.

"Are you talking about earlier or last year?" I questioned, knowing the answer before he spoke .I remembered the argument that forced me to go to my brothers house and then back to Afghanistan. This was the first time we had talked about what had happened that awful night.

" Both occasions." Dylan replied, " It wasn't your fault. I thought you had cheated on me until today. That day I over reacted, I shouted and stormed out leaving you sobbing saying that you never did anything and that was the truth. I should have believed you. I should have talked to you after our argument and sorted it out but I did what you always do in an argument, run away."

I felt sorry for him. He must have read my texts to Mark and assumed that I was cheating on him. When he confronted me I should have just told him the truth about Mark not say, _"I don't know what you're talking about?" "I have done nothing wrong." "I am telling the truth."_ I knew whom he was talking about the moment he repeated the texts to me.

"I was ready to forgive you, tell the truth and get back together but then 2 nights later I got a voice mail saying you never wanted to see me again and that if you saw me you would find where Mark lives and beat him up. I didn't know what to do. I was staying at Mark`s when I got that message and as soon as I could I confined the army to get me back to Afghanistan again. My flight was the next day and I never saw you again until I saw you at the hospital. I thought you were going to kill me but you just told me to keep my mouth shut. So I did." I finished wanting to hear what he was going to say. I wanted him to just say things will be good again but I knew that would never happen. I loved him but I was still afraid of him.

" When you left I got drunk in the hospital with a patient, got suspended and spent 3 wild days out drinking. When I decided to get sober you were gone. You were nowhere to be found. You had taken you stuff and left leaving a stupid note saying. _I can't stay here with you accusing me of all sorts. I have to go. I am sorry. Samantha xx_ Then 2 days later the army called saying that you were in Afghanistan and told me to go and live my life. They said that if I didn't love you anymore just get a divorce and be over with. I was speech less." Dylan said with sadness and love in each word he said.

I couldn't believe that the army could say that to him. I realized that Mark probably called Dylan saying that. No one else knew that we had split up. My trouser pocket began to light up. Someone was calling me. I picked up my phone and read the little screen. HOLBY CITY RECEPTION CALLING. I answered the phone.

"Sam your brothers deteriorating. We think you need to be here. The surgeons are going to take him to be operated in a minute so be quick." Then I was hung up on. It must have been Zoe on the other end of the phone. I got off the bench and started to sprint back to the hospital. Dylan just followed asking many question about who was on the phone but I couldn't answer because I didn't have time.

Dylan

I needed to say that I still loved her and that I wanted her back desperately but she started to run. I didn't know where we were going but I kept following her. I needed to tell her the truth. I just wanted her to forgive me so we could live the rest of our lives together. We arrived at the hospital within 5 minutes but why were we back here?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews. I have decided as I have a lot of time and I have wrote a few chapters I will update Birthday Surprise everyday until Saturday maybe Sunday (will see how it goes.) Please keep reviewing as it helps me write more and cheers me up. Each chapter will be up at about 6:30 each morning so please read.**_

Chapter 7

Sam:

We walked into the hospital. I knew there was something wrong as soon as I got to reception. Noel greeted us when we reached reception. He led us to resus where Mark was being resuscitated. He lay on a trolley: pale, still, ghostly. I stormed into resus. I wanted to fell closer to him. He had been my mum and dad all my life and had helped me through the good and the bad. Nick and Zoe started to tell me and Dylan to get out. We walked out. Tears started to roll down my cheeks and Dylan put one arm around me. We stood there for 15 minutes starring at my brother`s lifeless form.

"Time of death 22:36." Mr. Jordan announced while turning off the monitor.

"No… He cant be… he was alright when I left… and now?" I screamed while entering the room where my brother lay dead. Dylan grabbed hold of me trying to calm me down as I cried hysterically.

"Sam. He had a bleed. We couldn't find it until it was too late. He didn't have a good chance of surviving Sam. His injuries were bad. I`m sorry for your loss." Mr. Jordan finished.

I sobbed and sobbed not knowing what to do. I couldn't stop myself from crying. All I wanted was my brother back. Dylan started to lead me to Mr. Jordan`s office. All the staff stared as we walked past. I could believe I could let myself go like this. I kept clinging on to Dylan. I was like the little girl holding onto her teddy bear for comfort and support. I was soaking his shirt with my tears but he didn't care, he just held onto me. When we reached Mr. Jordan`s office, Dylan sat down on a chair and pulled me onto his lap. Usually I would not allow him to do this and usually he would not do this in the first place but I was too distressed to stop him. I sat on his lap crying and mumbling into his shirt while he just sat there with his head on the top of mine and his hand stroking my hair.

"It`s all right… let it all out… don`t hold back.. talk to me if you want to… call me names… anything… I just want you to feel better." Dylan said in his dulsit tone that comforted me.

Why was he being so nice. I had walked out on him, leaving him to survive on his own. He should be angry with me , shouting at me for leaving him for no reason at all.

"Please tell me everything is going to be alright. Tell me my brother is going to walk through the door and take me home." I mumbled into his shirt, still sobbing.

"Sam," Dylan began. " He`s not coming back. He`s dead Sam. I`m so sorry!"

My eyes were starting to become sore with tears and my nose fell horrible and bunged up. I felt awful.

Dylan:

"Sam," I began," He`s not coming back. He`s dead Sam. I`m so sorry!"

I felt so sorry for her. So much had happened to her while she was in Holby. Firstly she had been in an ambulance crash, then held hostage by a murderer with a knife. Next I had been in a fire which had burnt down the E.D. (This must have called her a lot of stress because she revealed that we were married.) Afterwards she was involved in a gas explosion and then court up in a chemical leak. Now her brother had died in a car crash. Sam`s life has been a roller coster ride and her brother had been the one person who kept her going. For her brother`s sake, I had to look after her the best I could.

"Sam, come on. Lets go and say goodbye to him. I know he was never my biggest fan because of what I accused you of but I want to look after you, for his sake and my peace of mind." I finished meaning every word. Although we were technically still married but separated I want to be there for her in her time of need.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Sam:

"What are you trying to say Dylan?" I asked. I really didn't know what he was trying to say.

"I love you Sam," He said and with those words my heart started to flutter. They were the only words that would cause my heart to do that," I know what happened to you when your dad died…" How on earth did he know about that? I definitely didn't tell him.

"How do you know about that?" I questioned getting really confused to how he knew all this stuff about me.

" Me and Mark had a little talk before you walked in. He knew he was going to die from his injuries so he told me to look after you and told me why… About what happened when you were younger… He wanted me to look after you, make you didn't harm yourself." Dylan finished.

How could Mark do that. I trusted him with the biggest secret of my life. I never wanted to go into detail with anyone ever again. Mark knew how hard it was when dad died and he understood why I did it. He understood better than any of my friends did when they saw the scars when changing for p.e.

My thoughts were then shattered by Dylan`s voice.

Why did you do it too yourself? I know you try and be all action girl to get my attention but I never knew you had done anything like this before?"

"I WILL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN AND IF YOU KNEW ME WELL ENOUGH YOU WOULD KNOW THAT!" I screamed at the top of my voice, " I don't want to talk about it." I then muttered while pacing around the room.

"Sam I know we are not good at talking but I think we need to talk about this." Dylan reminded me.

"I did it because my dad died and left me with my grieving mother who had resorted to drugs, alcohol, cigarettes and prostitution. I had no one to turn to except my brother who was resorting to girls and army training. It wasn't fair Dylan. Mark didn't know what a 10-year-old girl needed. He had to buy me clothes, shoes, food and most embarrassing underwear. How could I ever tell you about this when we were married, you wouldn't understand."

"I would Sam. I was left in a boarding school at the age of 9 with my older sister while my mum and dad went travelling around the world."

"But your parents are well off. You didn't have to resort to borrowing money of school friends so you didn't die of malnutrition. I knew that I was anorexic and harming my self but I couldn't help it. My parents had left me in that hell whole. Your parents didn't. They left you in a nice posh school!" I retorted back.

Dylan sighed. He didn't comment. I didn't mean it to come out so harsh but it was true and he would never understand that.

Dylan:

I knew I had to leave Sam to sort out her problems before we sorted out ours. Her brother was dead so could not wait but I was still alive so could wait for a few days longer until Sam had got everything sorted out. I told her to come and see me when she wanted to. Then I said that she would not want me around reminding her of how hard her life was and how easy mine was in comparison.

She did not have the right to comment on how easy my life was. It was not easy being stuck in a boarding school with boys who you hated and who would only want to go out and do cross country or shoot pigeons.

I walked out of the hospital and went straight home. I decided to walk Dervla and then get to bed. When I reached my houseboat, after walking Dervla, I focused my thoughts back onto Sam. She was all I could think about. While I was walking Dervla all I could think about was Sam so I blocked all memories of her out of my head and forgot all about her. But when I reached the houseboat it reminded me of how Sam would fell after walking Dervla. She would be so sleepy and would want to go straight to bed. We would snuggle up in bed then just fall asleep in each others arms if we were that tired but sometimes we got a bit carried away. I quickly snapped myself out of that thought as I reached the front door where I let me and Dervla in and sleepily went to my bedroom.

I quickly got ready for bed and then jumped in. The bed was always cold now that Sam was not here for me to cuddle her until she went to sleep…

After 10 minutes there was a knock at the door. Who on earth can be calling round at this time of night. I turned over to see what time it was.

**12:56 am** my alarm clock red.

I got out of bed. This was only because the person at the door started to knock louder, disturbing my attempts to get back to sleep. I walked to the door, twisted the knob and was met by a sad and pale face.

"Dylan can I stay with you tonight?" The voice asked.

Sam was standing at the door with booklets in her arms. She looked utterly exhausted with bags under her eyes, her hair straggling all over the place and mascara stains- which where light and limited but still visible. Her posture gave off a feeling of sadness, distressed and miserable but she looked utterly beautiful.

Sam:

I stood there, staring at my deceased brother. I spent 20 minutes saying a very teary goodbye.

"You were more than just a brother, you were my parents as well. Why do you have to leave me when I need you most? I don't know what to do about Dylan and I need you to tell me how to make it better." I sobbed, knowing that these would be the last words that I would say to my brother face-to-face.

The undertakers then ushered me out. They handed my many brochures about funerals but I didn't know what to do with my brother. He had not left a will so I didn't know what funeral he wanted and I didn't know where all his money and possessions would go.

I sat in reception for an hour not knowing what to do. I couldn't go back to my lonely, little flat. I couldn't go to my brothers warm, welcoming home so there was only one place I could go… Dylan`s. I ran to Dylan`s houseboat in the wind and rain. I nearly froze to death out there as the rain was like bullets on my skin. When I reached Dylan` house I waited outside. 5 minutes pasted when I realized that I could catch pneumonia out here so I walked onto his houseboat and knocked at the door.

"He`s not coming." I thought.

"He`s probably out."

I kept knocking though.

"He`s still not coming."

I started banging on the door.

He opened the door.

"Dylan can I stay with you tonight?" I said quickly.

He started at me for a few long seconds.

"Ok, come in." He replied

I then walked into his houseboat…


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you for all the reviews. I think that I will be able to continue this story until Sunday morning and then on Monday or Tuesday I will start on my other story Secret life. I will just have to see how things go because I have a lot of tests next week. Chapter 12 which will be updated on Sunday will probably be an epilogue so keep reading and reviewing! **_

Chapter 9:

Dylan:

She stood there. Alone, silent, beautiful. She looked like an angel. Then I realized that I had been standing in the kitchen for at least 5 minutes staring at her. The coffee was nearly cold. I picked up the cup and brought them into lounge where Sam had just sat down.

"Thanks! Sorry about earlier," Sam admitted whilst trying to warm herself with a towel that I handed to her when he first came in, "I got a bit angry."

"Its ok. What you said was right. You probably had it harder than I ever did," I admitted feeling bad about what I had said earlier, " I just want to understand how you fell. I don't want you ever feeling like that again."

She looked like she was about to tell me but she didn't.

"I don't think I can tell you without a drink, something alcoholic." She stuttered, "Do you have anything alcoholic."

I went into the kitchen and reached to the highest shelf. I found a bottle of rum 1 year out of date, a bottle of whisky as well out of date but only by a few months and a new bottle of vodka.

"Preferably vodka." Sam shouted to me as I picked up the vodka bottle and 2 glass cups. This question had shocked me even more than the first one. Sam rarely drank when we were together and I would not have thought she would now. Sam never drank vodka. She got totally drunk with 2 large measurements of it let alone a whole bottle. When I reached the living room I poured out 2 small measurements of vodka into the glasses.

"Maybe you shouldn`t have any Dylan. You know what you get like with a drink or two." Sam said excruciatingly slowly.

"I am allowed a drink you know and you get terribly drunk with vodka and you know it!" I claimed fighting for my right to have at least one drink. I was effected by Mark`s death too. He was my brother-in-law, although I never knew him. I had never known anyone who knew they were going to die and then they did less than an hour later. That scared the hell out of me.

I had drunk me drink in one and even afterwards I could still feel the alcohol slip down my throat with that exciting buzz. The alcohol had instantly made me feel a whole lot better about everything. I noticed that Sam kept taking small sips of her vodka and then knocked the rest back. She then poured some more out for herself not giving me anymore.

"My dad died when I was 9. He was an army medic and registrar at the local hospital when he came home from Afghanistan," Sam started already sounding like a weak, vulnerable little girl seeking her mum and dad. She had never spoken about the before except when she told me that she couldn't invite him to are wedding because he was dead. She sounded very proud when she spoke about him although her eyes were filling up with tears, " One day he was out picking up some injured villagers from a remote part of Afghanistan when a bomb went off. He died straight away from blast injures. I was never allowed to go to his funeral and say goodbye to the dad I once loved dearly. They all said I was too young but Mark was allowed to go and he was 14. After the funeral, things started to go downhill. Mum started smoking, taking drugs and sleeping around. She barely got out of bed so lost her job. We had no money coming in so we had to cope with the bare minimum. I didn't know what to do. I missed my dad so much and no one told me anything. I didn't know what was going to happen with us." Sam`s voice started to go quieter and then the tears that were filling her eyes fell down her cheeks. In that one moment Sam let everything go. No one would have guesses that she was an army medic who could kill a man with her bare hands then.

Sam:

"When I felt really down, I… would… get the kitchen knife and slit my wrists… I hurt at first but then it just numbed the pain I felt about dad. My life felt better when I did it. Mark found me a few times and sorted me out with cold water, towels and bandages covering the deep cuts in my arms. I started the self-harm when I was 11. I was scared frightened but most of all worried about the future. I just thought that if I wasn`t alive, it would mean that I would never have to worry about the future again. After harming myself I realized that staring myself helped as well. At first I did it because we couldn't afford it but after we got given benefits and we could afford dinner I just did it for my mum`s attention." I started crying again and Dylan gave my a reassuring tap on the shoulder and I pulled myself together and finished off the story, " but one day at school, in p.e. A friend of mine saw an old scar and stared to worry about me. She saw how much I eat and how thin I was and told a teacher. She spoke to my mum but she said that she didn't care about us anymore and that we were just a hindrance in her life. The school phoned social services and I was taken into care for 5 years an I never saw my brother again until 2 years ago." I finished, starting to worry how Dylan would react to the information I just told him.

"I am so sorry Sam. I just wish you had told me this earlier." Dylan stated. I knew this was true but that was in the past and I didn't want to bring that up when we just got married. "You need to sort out the funeral though and I don't know a thing about funerals so you cant ask me for help!" Thanks Dylan you have just made me feel a lot better, not! He then gave me one of his halfhearted smiles that reassured me.

" Sam, I … was … going to give this … to…. You earlier but…. I didn't know… how to." Dylan said handing me a small wrapped parcel. I ripped it open. Oh my. Inside I found a black SEKSY watch. I had spotted a watch like this a year before hand and said that I really wanted it but it was a bit too pricey. He really didn't have to buy me this. We are only technically married nothing more nothing less.

"Thanks, Dylan, you really didn't have to thought. We`re… not… you know what I mean." I said sounding rather awkward in my attempt to say thank you.

"Yes I know what you mean, I know you better than you think. I know that we have a bit too much to drink. Maybe… we should get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a hard day for you." Dylan muttered whilst sympathetically squeezing my hand.

"Yeah but by we you mean me, don't you?" I questioned knowing that he was trying not to offend me.

"Well… you know what I mean. Go on then." He admitted literally pushing me into the bedroom we would once have shared, not knowing what he meant by that phase.

"Quickly… you can have the bed I can sleep on the sofa. Deal." He announced making me understand his little late night riddle.

"Deal," I began, " but only if your sure you don't mind?" I really didn't want him getting a stiff back if really didn't want to. I would have easily have taken the sofa if he had let me but as usual he was his arrogant self. I walked in the direction of the bedroom.

"Sam…" Dylan called back.

"Yeah." I replied wanting him to tell me that he wouldn't mind if we shared the bed because I really didn't mind either. I wanted him to tell me that he wanted to comfort me when I most needed him and that he will protect me from anything that will happen in the future.

I still love him.

"I… The watch really suits you." He muttered sadly. Why didn't he just say what I wanted him to say? I just wanted us to try again and let him tell me how I really felt about him…

Dylan:

"Sam…" I called back to her. It was the perfect moment to tell her how I really felt about her. The fact that I loved her and I wanted us to be together again. But I realized she would never forgive me for what I did.

"Yeah?"

"I… The watch really suits you." I sadly said. I had just wreaked my chances with her, AGAIN. I just didn't know how to tell the woman I loved how much she really meant to be and that I never stopped thinking about her…


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry this is so late been very busy. I am still not really sure on this chapter and just want to finish this story and begin on Secret Life again. It has been quite upsetting doing this chapter as yesterday morning my granddad died so sorry if it is really rubbish. Please review so I can make the next chapter better. I made up St. Peters church and do not own any of the characters. Next chapter will be up probably tomorrow morning. It will be the last Chapter too. So enjoy it while it lasts!

Chapter 10:

Sam:

I woke up, looked around the room and then found the alarm clock.

_**6.16 am**_ appeared on the alarms shiny surface. Is it too early to get some breakfast? No. I need something to eat and drink to stop this horrible headache. Must have been all the drink!

I crept through to the kitchen/lounge where I found Dylan asleep on the sofa. I carefully got some cereal, a bowl and a cup out of the cupboard. I made some coffee and prepared my breakfast. I brought my breakfast to the breakfast bar and started to eat. I had just finished I when Dylan woke up.

"Morning!" Dylan said rather chirpily. He never woke up his happy when we were together. He could even manage a smile today I thought.

"Morning! Did you get enough sleep?" I asked because he did look rather tired. The sofa wasn't the best thing to sleep on. I would know as when we had a bad argument, I would have to sleep on the sofa. I must have had a bad back and neck at least 10 times due to sleeping on that sofa!

"Yes I did," Dylan lied whilst stretching his aching limbs out, " but you don't sound like you did."

" Well… I got enough sleep but I think I drank a bit too much last night. I feel a bit ill now." I sighed feeling really terrible now.

" Oh… well… you need to sort out your brother`s funeral today, you know." He said reminding me of the disasters that happened the day before.

"Yeah I know. I have already sorted out the church, time and date so now I only need to sort out the coffin, invitations and flowers." I stated. It seemed so weird. I had only been to one funeral before which was a cousin`s when I was about 11. I didn't even know what you needed at a funeral. The booklets that I was given by the undertakers helped a bit but it all seemed a bit boring and basic. I wanted it to be special but the cost was a bit of a worry. I never realized how much it cost for a coffin. It was outrageously over priced and it would be one thing that I would never show Dylan, as he would die at the things I had chosen. They were the most expensive but I just wanted the best for my brother.

"Do you need any help with the arrangements?"

"But yesterday you said that you…"

"Just ignore what I said yesterday. I was having a bad day. That's all." He muttered.

"Ok then. Can you help me with it all because I really don't know a thing about funerals." I admitted. Is it a bad thing not knowing about funerals or a good thing because you haven't been to many? I am not quite sure?

"Ok then. But first we need to get dressed." He said, " You can go first."

"Thanks I need a shower after last nights soaking!" I laughed. Dylan had a weak smile on his face. At least he was amused by my failed attempt of a joke.

I walked into his bedroom again. His scent filling my nostrils like a drug that I was addicted to. I realized something… I had no clothes! I couldn't wear my clothes from last night because they were hanging on the radiator-dripping wet.

"Do you have any clothes I could borrow?" I asked.

"Ummmmm… What kind of clothes do you want?" I said sounding rather nervous. I wasn't asking if he had gun, just if I could borrow some clothes.

"Just a shirt and some kind of trousers." I said as he walked into his room and opened the wardrobe. He pulled out the smallest shirt he had and passed it to me. I put it on over my underwear. It was massive on me. I looked like I was wearing Santa`s clothes.

"Does it fit?" He shouted. He I could tell he didn't want to turn around and look for him self because I was only wearing my underwear underneath the large shirt.

"No it's… a bit… big." I admitted. He turned around and saw the large shirt on me. He laughed. It was way to long covering my bum and the width was huge.

"You could fit another person in their with you," He started making me laugh. " Go and have a shower and I will go and get you your clothes from your flat if you want.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Thanks." I agreed.

"Do you have any preference to what you want or not?" Dylan suggested. I really didn't know what I wanted to wear. I needed something for the funeral as well. I knew that Dylan would not be able to chose something for me to wear but I would just have to cope with going to a funeral in flip flops and a bikini!

"No just sling a few top and jogging bottoms or jeans in. For tomorrow can you just get me something black please?

" K see you in a bit then." Dylan then walked out and left me alone in this house.

Dylan:

Sam`s house. Why did I even suggest going to her flat and picking up some clothes. I didn't even know what she wanted or liked. I arrived at her flat and went up the 6 flights of stairs. When I reached her flat I used the keys that she gave me to open the door. I walked into what I would have called hell. The wallpaper was falling off the walls, the floor looked like it must have been 10 years old, there was nothing personal about Sam`s living space and there was mold on the ceiling. The only thing in the room was a few cupboards. I walked into her bedroom. It was very Sam. A large bed was in the middle of the room with a bedside table with a few possessions and pictures on it and a wardrobe. Plan and Simple just like Sam. I opened the wardrobe. I found a bikini, 3 pairs of underwear, a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a pair of gloves all shoved at the bottom of the wardrobe. I pulled out 3 pair of jeans, 3 vest tops, 3 pairs of pants, 2 bras, 3 pairs of socks, a black dress, 2 pairs of trainers and a black pair of high heels. I thought it was a good choice of clothing.

I walked out of the living hellhole and back into normal life. I would never believe that Sam would live there. Why did she never tell me that her living conditions were so bad? We are still married.

Sam:

When Dylan arrived after the 30-minute pick up of clothes, for once he had chosen something suitable. He had picked up some casual wear and then a dress for the funeral.

"Thanks. You chose better this time!" I approved knowing that he would snap back after that comment.

"I thought my choice of clothing for our honeymoon was alright. At least we had enough clothes for the whole holiday." He argued.

"We went to South Africa and you packed me tracksuit bottoms and jeans! I nearly boiled to death out there! I only cooled down once you agreed to buy me some more clothes whilst out there!" I angry argued back. I only let him pack because I didn't have any time to. He asked me to marry him on the Monday and the ceremony was on the Wednesday at the church. We only managed to squeeze the wedding around my lunch break, then I was back to work for the afternoon and we had to be at the airport for 8 so he had to pack for me. The wedding was done in such a short amount of time and was shocked when Dylan had arranged it all months before proposing to me. What if I had said no!

"Well at least you didn't boil to death then. That would have been bad. I could imagine the newspaper articles, "Bride died on honeymoon after being boiled to death by husband`s clothing choices!"" We laughed. In the end I had gave my self a stomachache for laughing so much. I wish our marriage were like this all the time.

After all the laugher I decided to get in the shower. I felt a lot better afterwards and looked a lot better too.

"You look much better now." Dylan admitted, "We should get on with the funeral arrangements now." Dylan reminded me.

Dylan:

"Come n Sam… You have to invite some of your family to the funeral. They will want to say goodbye to Mark." These words reminded me of 5 years earlier when I had said the exact same words to Sam about our wedding. After 3 hours of organizing the funeral, we had come to a point of disagreement.

"But…"

"Sam you have to and you know it. Its not fair on them." I claimed hoping that she would listen to me and do what I said.

"Ok the… I will… but only because you _forced_ me into it." She complained like a little baby not wanting to do what I told her to do.

Sam wrote down a list of people she thought would want to go and worked down the list, phoning each one.

"Hi, its Sam Nicholls. I`m sorry to say but my brother, Mark died yesterday." There was a long silence then a few sniffles from Sam as she tried to contain the tears that threatened to fall., " The funeral is tomorrow at 12.30… It is at St Peters church, Holby and afterwards there will be a wake at the Dragon`s arms… Holby." Some more silence occurred in the phone calls at this point to making me wonder what they could be saying, " K will see you tomorrow, bye."

After 40 agonizingly long minutes all the people were phoned and everything was arranged.

"Done! Thank goodness." Sam sighed looking much tired than she had 3 hours earlier.

"Come on lets go to bed. You need an early night as you are going to have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." We the looked at each other. Silence.

"Come on we can share, I don't bite! We can do top and tail if you are really that bothered by sleeping in the same bed!" Sam babbled.

"Yeah ok and I don't mind sleeping normally. Your still my wife and I can`t pretend we have never slept together." I claimed.

We walked into the bedroom. We both got changed out of our clothes but stayed I our underwear. Sam picked up the shirt from earlier and put it on. I laughed aloud thinking it looked rather funny on her compared to how it looked on me. She smirked. It felt like old times, like nothing had changed. There was nothing awkward about us sleeping in the same bed in only our underwear and a shirt. I realized how much I missed her when we were lying in the bed together.


	11. Chapter 11

So_**rry that this is late again but I have been very busy this weekend. I hope you all liked the last chapter. I think I can get 1 more chapter and a prologue out of this storyline so will therefore be finished on Tuesday. Many of you have signed this story up as one of your favorites but have not review it so please do! It really helps me when people do, as it is nice to know what I have done right and wrong in a chapter but al so what people think is going to happen next. Guys please help me realize what I am doing right and wrong, as this is my first fanfic.**_

_**For my next fanfic, secret life, I want to know. Do people prefer short chapters but everyday or long chapters but once a week. Please send me a personal message so I can get on with it as soon as possible. Thanks a lot!**_

Chapter 11:

Sam:

I woke up feeling happier than I ever had before in my life (except for my wedding night which was utterly fabulous!) It had felt strange. Is sleeping with your ex husband abnormal. It felt like nothing had changed. I heard a small grunt which caused me to turn over. Dylan was waking up, slowly but gracefully.

"Morning. You ok?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I questioned.

"I just thought… as it`s your… brother`s funeral today… you would feel… strange." He admitted. Damn I had forgotten that it was my brother`s funeral today. That`s bad. I had woken up so happy, just thinking about Dylan and me when I was meant to feel sad, angry, upset. Guilt filled my body like a fire as I remembered what I had to go through today: seeing family members that I have not seen in years, my brothers friends but most of all army mates of mine who knew Mark.

I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I had a quick shower, changed into the black dress and then put on a lot more makeup than usual. I applied a thick layer of foundation, a layer of mascara on my eyes, a faint trace of eye shadow, a bit of blusher and a thick line of eyeliner on my eyes. For once I looked ok. More than ok, good, amazing, stunning. I spray some perfume on and walked out of the bathroom.

"You look… good… stunning actually. The dress and the makeup makes you look… amazing!" Dylan pointed out blushing bright pink.

"I haven't even finished getting ready yet so that's a good sign. Thanks!" I exclaimed blushing the same shade of pink Dylan`s cheeks were going.

Dylan walked into the lounge with his suit and started to get changed. I took my hair down from its messy bun and left it down. I looked in my bag of clothes that Dylan had got me yesterday and found shoes I was meant to wear. They were at least 3 inches high. Gosh how on earth I am meant to walk in them whilst upset. He knew I hated high hells so purposely found the highest heals I owned and picked them for me to wear.

I walked into the kitchen ready to have a go at him on why he picked the highest bloody shoes he could find but stopped shocked. He was wearing his wedding suit. Instead of wearing the blue tie he wore to our wedding it was replaced with a long black tie. He looked rather smart and handsome but a bit to formal for my liking. He reminded me of an undertaker.

Dylan was preparing something when I walked in but I only realized what it was when I came of my trance and came closer to the kitchen units. He had made a full English breakfast for both of us with a strong black coffee to accompany it.

"Thanks." I said as he handed me a hot plate of food and a coffee mug. We then sat down and eat in silence. After I finished I put my plate in the sink and began to wash it up. Then I walked back into Dylan`s bedroom and prepared myself for the day ahead.

Dylan:

We eat in silence. Then Sam loudly washed up her plate and mug and walked into my bedroom. She was clearly upset about her brother at the table and was not sure what she was doing in my room so I went to see what she was up to. From her confession a few days ago, Sam was clearly close to her brother as she never confided in my many people about her private life so I realized that he meant a lot to her and visa versa. It was going to be a hard day for Sam today as she was going to have to say goodbye to her dear brother.

I walked into my bedroom whilst in mid thought and fond Sam lying on my be, curled in a ball, hugging a pillow. I heard a faint whimpering noise and suddenly a loud sniffle came out of the small timid girl.

"Sam, come on we need to get going!" I expressed really not wanting to move her when she was in a bad state of mind.

"Coming!" Sam whispered. I walked up to her and pulled her into my arms giving her a lot of support, as I was scared she was going to hurt herself. She cried softly but then got up. She walked out of the door boldly and I all I heard was a faint few noises coming from the lounge. When I walked out of my bedroom I found her waiting by the door with her coat on. We walked out of the door in sync and got into my old car.

We arrived at the church at 12.15pm. There was a few people there as we arrived but once we arrived people started to flood to the church in there hundreds. I spotted a few people in army uniform but distinctly a young woman who was at the side of the church crying. Sam walked up to her. They stared at each other for a few brief moments but then they formed a deep embrace. They both were sobbing and muttering when I came over but then stopped as I approached the pair.

"Sam there are people asking to see you." I explained to her not wanting to interrupt the deep embrace that was formed.

"K coming, just wait a minute." Sam commented. She told the woman that they should talk later and walked away.

Sam:

I stood next to my best friend who I had not seen in years as we cried over my dead brother. We had fallen out some time ago over Mark and had never tried to make up. Now it had come to this. Us crying at his funeral having to learn to cope without him. Dylan then came up and told me people wanted to talk to e. I excused myself and walked away wanting to stay with her for longer. I stopped in my tracks. The whole family might hate me for Mark`s. They will blame me because if I had not argued with him he would still be alive. It is all my fault. I thought to myself.

"Sam, come on you need to start greeting them. SAM!" Dylan complained.

"Yeah. What." I grunted back not hearing what he had last said.

"Did you not listen to what I just said?" Dylan questioned starting to sound angry. Today of all day was a day that I did not want to get into an argument t with Dylan.

"No, I was just thinking about… doesn't matter." I said not wanting Dylan to know what I was thinking about. He knew too much already.

"Come on, Let`s go and socialize!" Dylan grinned. Now that was a strange comment. It made me laugh though and that was a good thing. I saw a faint smile appear upon Dylan`s face as he saw that I was laughing. I was not expecting that comment to even come out of Dylan`s mouth. It was quite ironic actually.

I looked around and realized you should not be seen laughing and grinning at a funeral. Many people had arrived now: a few of which were crying and as I looked I recognized a few people. Aunt Helena, cousin Andy, Granddad Dan and Grandma Phillipa were a few that I recognized.

I walked up to an elderly couple. "Granddad Dam, Grandma Phillipa." I was then hugged by my two crying granddad parents.

"Samantha, haven't you grown. The last time I saw you, you were this high." Granddad Dan said whilst indicating how high I was years ago. The last time I had seen my two grandparents was when I was 10. Social services said that they were to old and frail for them to look after me and mark so we had to go into care, " We`re so sorry about Mark. He was a great boy and an amazing soldier. Your dad would be so proud of you if he was still alive today." Grandma Phillipa said whilst crying tears of joy but sadness at the same time.

Dylan then appeared at my side and just stared at the big commission that we were making in the middle of the churchyard.

"Dylan, these are my grandparents. Nan, Granddad this is my husband, Dylan. I explained hoping they would not ask questions about my _husband _so I didn't have to mention the whole separated but not divorced situation.

"Oh so this is Dylan. We have heard a lot about you old chap." Granddad Dam said to Dylan offering him a hand of friendship.

"Does everyone want to come in now as the ceremony is about to begin." The priest announced, making my stomach turn.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you to everyone who has review the last chapter. I might put up another chapter up later and then on Monday I will put the epilogue up. Please review and hope you enjoy! **_

Chapter 12:

Dylan:

Everyone now walked into the church and sat down at the pews. The woman and Sam`s grandparents sat on the front pews with Sam. After a few minutes the organ began to play and a few army soldiers and me began to walk down the aisle with the coffin. We put the coffin down at the altar and we went to the empty spaces dotted around the church.

"We are gathered here today to say farewell to Mark Nicholls and to commit him to the hands of God." The priest began.

At that moment the doors at the end of the church swung open.

"Stop this funeral now." A blonde woman shouted. This woman looked about 39 with blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked like a stripper or a prostitute. The clothes she wore was not something that you would wear to a funeral. She wore a laced top, short skirt, fishnet tights and 6-inch high heels.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam shouted at the top of her voice. I wondered why on earth is this woman interrupting a funeral its not a normal thing to do. Is it?

"Samantha… You couldn't even invite your own mother to her son`s funeral!" What the… mother… She doesn't even look like Sam. Well she has the same blonde hair and blue eyes but that is all. Sam would not even consider going out in public with that much makeup on and them clothes on. Now I understand why Sam never invited her mother to our wedding. She must be so embarrassed by her.

Sam:

My mother stormed into the church and interrupted the service. She has a right bloody nerve. If I don't invite her, I don't want her here. Mark would never of wanted to see her again after what she did to us. I hate her and she is NOT my mother. She was never my mother more like a spider lingering in the house. Dad was always the one to look after us when mum went to work and left us. Dad kept us together.

"How did you find out about the funeral?" I asked wondering how did she. I didn't call her. Dylan didn't so who could of told her about Mark.

"A cousin put it on Facebook. So I came down here straight away to see if it was true." She said her voice booming through the whole church. Bloody Facebook had ruined it again. Why do people have Facebook? To spy on people`s personal life`s? To ruin people`s lives? To find people? It has ruined something once again. What is the point of it?

"Just sit down and we can talk about it later. No, never." I shouted. I never wanted to talk about it again. I didn't invite her. End of.

"No. Why didn't you invite me? I am his mother." She argued.

"One you lost the right to be his, our mother when you got into such a mess that you couldn't look after us properly and we ended up in care! Secondly I didn't invite you because he would never have wanted you here after what we went through when you went all tarty on us and Thirdly just sit down and shut up" I answered back. I was an army medic. I was trained to kill a man with my bare hands and in that moment I felt like throttling her for what she did to us.

"Ok Samantha but you dare speak to me like that again and I will give you a good smack." She said

"I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE!" I shouted at her and then I hit her. Blood started to pour down from her nose. I had just hit my mum!

"Samantha Nicholls I am your mother not some soldier that you can hit." She exclaimed. The priest came up to her with a tissue in his hand. She grabbed hold of it and put it to her bleeding nose. Dylan walked up to her and examined her nose.

"It looks like it`s broken. You need to go to hospital and get it checked out." Dylan admitted

"No I am staying for my son`s funeral and wake and then I will go. Just because my goby daughter decides to brake my nose does not mean I will miss my son`s funeral." My mum argued. I am not going to get rid of her easily am I!

Dylan:

Sam`s mother then sat down at the pew next to us.

"Hi, I`m Vicky-Rose… You`re…?" Sam`s mum whispered holding out a hand.

"Dylan, Sam`s…." I said whilst shaking her hand.

"Sam`s husband. I know who you are. Although I have not heard much about you because Samantha and me are not on talking terms at the moment. We haven't spoken for 14 years now." Vicky-Rose muttered whilst pulling her hand away from the handshake. Sam sat next to my with her arms crossed, her legs crossed and she was biting her lip. She seemed nervous and tense after the situation with her mother.

"In the name of the Father, and of the Sun, and of the Holy Spirit." The priest continued. The organ started to play again.

"Amazing grace, how sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me…" The congregation sung. When I started to hear a faint sound underneath the loud singling. I looked to where the noise was coming from. I turned to my right to where Sam sat. Tears were falling down her face as fast as the Grand Canyon. I moved my arm and grabbed hold of her hand but she cried even more so I put my arm around her and pulled her closer to me. She put her head against my body and snuggled in. Usually I would not allow us to do anything like this but she was sobbing and I couldn't stand to see her upset.

We sat back down after the long hymn and Sam still stayed in the very comfortable position on my torso.

The service inside the church ended after what seemed like hours of and memories of Mark. Some of the memories had cheered Sam up a bit and some had even made her laugh which was a good sign. We were then lead into the graveyard where Mark was about to be buried.

"We now commit Mark`s body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust in the sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life." The priest announced.

Loud sobs echoed the graveyard and made me look at the other side of the grave where Sam`s mum stood. She was on her knees, sobbing literally rolling on the grass. I didn't know what do to do. Sam just stood there chalk white and no one else looked at all bothered that there was a woman lying on the floor sobbing. I felt a tug of my arm as Sam led me from the side of the grave.

Sam:

We walked out of the graveyard and into the car park. I was literally tugging on Dylan`s shirt as we exited the graveyard and moved towards the car.

"Wait, Wait." A voice called from behind us, "Can you give me a lift to the pub please. I need a good drink after that hellish service!" my mother said whilst running towards us in 5-inch high heels.

There was silence. What are we meant to do just let her travel with us and wreck the rest of the day or not let her come and start crying and shouting at us? " You can come with us just don't upset Sam or else or I will personally chuck you out of the car and let you freeze to death." Dylan warned my mother. IO was personally shocked at that remark because normally he would never defend me for anyone even when we were married.

We all got into the car and headed to the pub. There were a few light remarks from Dylan but my mother did not answer them. She just sat there staring into space. She seemed quite scared of him and that made me feel a lot better because at times she scared me.

Dylan:

The car journey was mostly silent and very awkward. Sam clearly seemed sad and upset about her mother and her brother. I didn't know her mother but I could tell that she was loud, bubbly, confident, over the top and not at all like Sam except for their looks. They had the same blonde hair, blue eyes, same face shape but totally different personalities.

We got out of the car and walked into the pub. Sam was holding to my hand like a scared little girl but still with her normal confident body language. We got to the bar and I started ordering drinks. I guessed that Sam would want a G&T, I wanted a pint of larger but I didn't know what her mother would like.

"Double G&T, a pint of larger and…" I said

"A large glass of wine please." Sam`s mother finished.

We all went and sat down at one of the tables with our drinks. We sat in silence for 5 minutes and suddenly 5 men came up to Sam and started to ask her questions about Holby City Hospital. I guessed that they were from the army by the questions they were asking her. I didn't know what to do because Sam`s mum just sat there looking smug.

"So why have you came back into Sam`s life?" I asked.

"Because I want to see my daughter and I wanted to go to my son`s funeral." She answered. She actually seemed worried her children and not embarrassed. She had that same worried look in her eye that Sam always had when they had an argument. This was the one thing that made me forgive Sam.

"So why have you come into Sam`s life just to let her down again?" I retorted. I tried not to let that look fool me like it had many times and just said what I thought. Her face turned pale white and a very angry look covered her face.

"No and I didn't mean to ruin her life. Her father died and I couldn't cope with two young children. I`m sorry that happened but it was a mistake and I was grieving." Sam`s mother replied in a slightly harsh tone.

"Your daughter harmed herself because of you and your grieving. Your son ran away from home whilst you were grieving and your daughter was harming herself. Doesn't that tell you something? They don't want you to be in their life`s!" I shouted causing the whole pub to go silent, even Sam and her mates. " Your children shouldn't have to go through that because of you. Sam put herself through pain and misery and if you had just listened and talked to her she might not have done it to herself."

"Maybe you should just tell Sam how you feel. I know you two are split up but you clearly care a lot about her and she cares a lot about you too. Dylan just tell her how you feel about her or you will lose her to someone how does not deserve her. You deserve her and you are right for her you just need to look at her in the eyes and tell her or I will beat you up." Vicky Rose shouted back at me.

"What are you two talking about?" Sam asked looking worried. She really didn't know what we were talking about because she probably only heard half of the conversation.

"Can we do this somewhere private, please?" I asked.

"No. We can do it here. What are you two talking about?" Sam said.

"Your husband is being such a hypocrite." Sam`s mother said directly at Sam, "At least I didn't; love someone, brake up with them then want to get back together with her because you thought she was having an affair with someone and then you find out that someone is her brother. You`re a coward for not telling her how you feel." She said now facing me.

Sam`s mother walked over to the other side of the pub and sat on a table, flicking her hair over her right shoulder. "Come on then. I really want to hear this…"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the last chapter. I have not been feeling very well so that really helped cheer me up and write the next chapter. This chapter is the last one but I wll be writing a epoilogue just to finish it off. I will start writing another fanfiction once I am better so please look out for it and read it. Once again please review this chapter as it is the last on and it would really help me if I know what people thought of the story. **_

Chapter 13:

Dylan:

We stood staring at each other. I wasn't going to admit my feelings to Sam. It would just be embarrassing telling Sam how I feel especially infrount of the whole pub. That mother of hers is really starting annoying me now and I don't know how to get rid of her.

"Come on then. What do you need to tell me, Dylan?" Sam asked me. I stood there just looking into her bright blue eyes: so scared but still intrigued about what was happening.

"It`s nothing just get back to your _mates _and leave me alone." I directed to Sam and then started to walk out of the pub, " and you, stop sticking you ore into mine and Sam`s lives or else. Just leave us be!" I shouted at Sam`s mum. I stormed out of the pub, found a cab outside and got in.

Sam:

Dylan stormed out of the pub in a rage. I was scared that he was going to go and get drunk and then blame it all on me. I decided to follow him I couldn't just leave him to ruin his life for no reason at all. I ran out of the pub after Dylan and looked around. He wasn't there. I didn't know where he went. I walked back into the pub and as soon as the door opened, everyone just stared at me.

"Can I have a bottle of beer please?" I asked the barman. He handed me a bottle of beer and I drank it down in a record time. I ordered another bottle and another and another until I was well and truly drunk.

"Come on lets get you home." An army mate of mine said leading me to his car. I was swaying from side to side, had an awful headache and felt really sick. He placed me in his car and drove off.

"Sam wake up we`re at Dylan`s. Come on!" He started to shout more viciously. I woke up. I realized I must of feel asleep in his car on the way home. But how did he know where to go… He handed me my purse and I realized how he knew where Dylan lived. His business card was in my purse and he must of put the address into his sat nav. I got out of the car and thanked him for driving me home. I walked to the door of Dylan houseboat. Dylan opened the door and stared at me.

"Hi." I said awkwardly.

"Hi." Dylan replied, "Where were you?" He asked.

"I was at the pub." I said clearly sounding like I was drunk. Dylan just looked at me with that awful disapproving face. He didn't have the right to say anything to me about getting drunk. He came home at least 3 times a week as drunk as a skunk so he had no right to say anything. This was the first time I had properly drunk since the 3 days that he had spent out getting drunk whilst I was at home drinking only out of worry.

"Come in your starting to shake." Dylan muttered pushing me into the houseboat and handing me a grey, woolen throw.

"Thanks," I said wrapping myself in the throw and placing myself on the sofa. "We need to talk about what you and… mum were talking about in the pub." I admitted, very adamant that Dylan would not really me.

"Do we have to?" Dylan asked sounding uncertain.

"Yes you have to. I want to know what you two were talking about or else." I replied, "Do remember I am an army medic. I could kill you will my bare hands if I wanted to!" I stated sounding as confident as ever.

"We were talking about… you and what happened when your dad died. I told her that you shouldn't of had to harm your self because she was to busy wrapped up in grief. I said she doesn't deserve you and that she should have treated you properly. Then she told my I was a coward saying that because…" Dylan began

"Because of what?" I questioned wanting to know what my evil mother had said to send Dylan so mad.

"Because I had accused you of cheating on me when you hadn't and then wanting you back but not telling you that. It's not the same though. I want you back and I miss you but your mother did a terrible job of mothering you and now she wants you back too but…" Dylan continued

"But what? You've got this far carry on." I said tiring to encourage him to carry on with his story as it might actually win me back.

"But actually we are similar. You are so amazing that 2 people want to be in your life after making it miserable. We are both sorry and no words can tell you how much we want to you back. Sam… please stay… Don't go back to Afghanistan and leave me… I don't want you to go back there and harm yourself again or even worst get yourself killed. I want you to stay at home, go to work, come back home again and then cuddle up next to me on the sofa. I want you back Sam… I want you to forgive me for being such a rubbish husband and getting things so wrong that you went back to Afghanistan to get away from me. I know I never said this often enough but… Sam… I love you." Dylan finished.

Me heart started fluttering. I felt my cheeks blush when he finished his statement. I love him and I want him back. But… I don't know what to do?

Dylan: 

She stood there. Her cheeks blushing bright red and her eyes focusing on a wooden floorboard. She wasn't looking at me. She hated me still. I remember all the times I was angry with her for cheating on me but she should have been angrier with me. I wreaked our marriage and hated her so much that I could have killed her. But still I would kill anyone who hurt her and I would protect her when she needed me most. I loved her and she needed to know it.

Sam:

I stepped forward. Staring into his bright blue eyes. I felt a bit sick and my head was spinning due to the large amount of alchol I consumed. "I love you too." I whispered so quietly that he must have only just heard it. I didn't want to make my headache worst by saying them 3 little words. We were never ones to show emotions or cuddle or kiss. We just liked to be in each other's company. I could only remember one moment in our marriage when we did the whole lovey dovey stuff. Our wedding night. The best night of my life. There were only a few days like that which came close to our wedding night.

Dylan stepped forward and put his hand on my lower back whilst leaning in closer until our chests were touching. He gently kissed my lips so softly that I could only just feel them. I knew I had to take over otherwise we would not get our marriage back on track. Lets just say Dylan isn't an expert on love matters so isn't very good too but he`s good enough. I held his lips more passionately now and slipped my hand from his shoulder to his waist. Once I did this Dylan came out of awkward zone and got into it.

He stoked my back gently and then got hold of the zip on my dress. He pulled it down and gently removed it from my shoulders. I got hold of his jacket and started to unbutton it while he was kissing my neck. He started to help me but in the end I gave up with undoing them and just ripped his shirt open to reveal his slightly hairy chest. I pulled down the dress and removed my tights at the same time while Dylan started to undo his trousers. Then we just stood there with just our underwear on. He started to stroke my back again but then moved his hands towards my hip. He held my hips and pulled me onto the sofa. This was bliss.

Dylan:

" Should we get back together? Do you want to get back together with me?" I asked anxiously.

"Yes… of course I do." Sam started, " I love you and I don't want to be away from you." Sam said then are lips met for a few seconds and then departed. Sam snuggled closer to me on the sofa as I pulled another throw over us. Things always felt better when Sam was around.


	14. Epilogue

_**Thank you again for the reviews. This is therefore the last chapter of this fanfic and I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**I will start a new fanfic tomorrow or Thursday so please read it. Please review this chaptre, it really means a lot to me! **_

Epilogue

I watched as Rosie wrestled Dylan to the ground. She was only 5 but she could easily wrestle Dylan down to the ground without him barely fighting back. Rosie`s long blonde hair was in a neat ponytail and her blur eyes reflected the sun`s ray like 2 jewels. "Daddy I told you I would beat you. I TOLD YOU I TOLD YOU I TOLD YOU." Rosie cheekily shouted at him

"Well… I will challenge miss Rosie Keogh to a race down the hill." Dylan challenged her. He should know by know that she would win and she would keep challenging him to races again and again and again but he will never win. "She's definitely you daughter Sam you cant say that she isn't." Dylan stated.

He was true. Rosie was the spitting image of her mum with long blonde hair, blue eyes, same face shape and with my feisty attitude strapped inside her too. The one thing that she had picked up from her Dad was his terrible moodswings. Once Rosie got in a mood with someone she really was moody. She had the worst tantrums ever and was clever with what she said and this lead to a lot of arguments over the simplest of things.

"Come on you two. Not another race down the hill. Last time your dad twisted his ankle, Rosie. We don't want that to happen again, do we?" I began sitting on a bench in the playground stroking my ever-expanding belly. Me and Dylan were expecting our second baby but at first Dylan was not happy with it. Dylan refused to except that I was pregnant 3 months earlier when I had told him that I had taken a pregnancy test and that it was positive. He said that we already had one daughter and we couldn't cope with another child.

He refused to sleep in the same bed as me and at work the next day he got a portable ultrasound machine and scanned the baby. Then he realized I was right and that it wasn't going away. Dylan wasn't the same about Rosie though. He thought that she would help get our marriage back on track.

"Mummy, I will win again and its daddy`s fault if he gets injured not mine." Rosie said. She was definitely cheeky at times.

"Don't be cheeky to your mum Rosie." Dylan told Rosie and after she whispered a quiet sorry to us. At times Dylan was strict with her but at times he would let things go and that would annoy me. Even my mum backs down to Rosie`s puppy dog eyes so Rosie could get away with murder if she wanted to by just showing her puppy dog eyes. I never let her get away with anything though. I knew that you just had to be strict with her and she wouldn't do it again. "I feel sorry for your poor mother. I bet you were just like Rosie when you were younger so you cant blame your mother for letting you down if you were as much trouble as Rosie." Dylan said.

"Ok so maybe I was a little out of order when I was little but once I had grown up I was very well behaved thank you very much." I argued as Dylan walked over to me with an exhausted little girl. "Come on we had better be getting her home now. She might just fall asleep on the ground if your not careful." I grinned as Dylan picked Rosie up and carried her to the car.

"Have you had a good time today?" Dylan asked.

"Yes of course I have. I have been playing in the park with my family. That's all I need to make me happy." I replied as Dylan leaned over to kiss me and then put his hand on my pregnant belly.

"Happy Birthday Sam!" Dylan started, "I want to give you your present while Rosie is asleep." Dylan handed me a small, well-wrapped parcel. I tore it open and found a black watch identical to the one he had bought me 5 years ago. He knew I had lost it at work and had actually bothered to get me another one. This unusual gesture from him had meant a lot to me as he had actually listened to me for once.

"Thank you." I shrieked hugging him so tightly that he could hardly breathe.

"Sam you're strangling me. Get off me or you will kill me. Come on you will wake Rosie up in a minute." Dylan exclaimed. I got off of him and he started the car. We had a peaceful car journey with only Rosie`s gentle sniffling to be heard. As we got home Rosie woke up and she was full of energy. She started by jumping out of the car and running around the garden of our 4-bedroom house.

"Rosie, come on get inside. Its time for tea." I shouted to Rosie from the front door of our house.

"Sam just let her get some of her energy out in the garden otherwise we will not be able to get her to sleep until 11 o clock." Dylan answered back.

"Ok only for 5 minutes. Be inside and wash your hands before 6:30 or I will have to drag you from the garden." I shouted. The only reason we allowed Rosie to play outside was because we lived in the most suburban area of Holby. So it was really safe for Rosie to let off steam in the front garden.

5 minutes later Rosie was still not inside and I heard Dylan calling her. "Rosie, come on inside now." Dylan called to the over excited 5 year old.

"Nooooooo. I don't want dinner. I am not ungrey." Rosie called pronouncing one of her words wrongly.

"You have to give mummy her present. The one you made for her." Dylan shouted at her as she scrambled inside on her hands and knees.

"Happy Birthday Mummy." Rosie exclaimed while handing me a badly wrapped present. I ripped the parcel open and saw a hand made diva lamp. " I made it at school with help from a teacher. You can keep it by you bed so you can think about me all the time." Rosie stated whilst passing me a birthday card. "What do you think of your present mummy?"

"I love it darling, Thank you!" I said as I hugged her and then kissed the top of her head.

"Come on eat your dinner and then straight to bed. We have all had a tiring day and you need your rest." I said. We then ate our dinner in mostly silence and then decided Rosie had to go to bed as she was yawning all the way through dinner.

"Come on madam. You bed now." Dylan said whilst pointing to her. "Do you want a piggy back ride?" Dylan then asked trying to get Rosie to go to bed.

"Yes please." Rosie replied. She then climbed on Dylan`s back and then he attempted to walk up the stairs with her still on his back. I put the plates in the dishwasher and placed myself on the sofa. For once I could lie on the sofa in peace without a distraction from either Rosie or Dylan.

"She`s all sorted out in now she shouldn't be disturbing us anytime soon." Dylan announced, climbing onto the sofa with me. We positioned ourselves around my now large belly and started to fall asleep on the small sofa.

"Well I think Rosie has other ideas about leaving us to a peaceful evening." I giggled.

"What!" Dylan questioned. His face looked so shocked and he realized in that moment he would have to go and catch her as I was in no state to do so even though I was much faster than him.

"Your daughter is now attempting to open the back doors and go and climb a tree to make you try and catch her. Off you go then." I commanded, laughing at him jumping up and chasing Rosie through the garden.

Dylan came back 10 minutes later with Rosie in his arms fast asleep. "What the hell happen? You look like you have fell in a river and then dragged through a hedge backwards!" I commented on the state he was in. They were both dripping wet with pieces of bark, leaves, mud and straw stuck on their body. "You are going to need to get in the shower with her before you go to bed. I am not sleeping with someone who smells like dog mess!" I announced.

"Thanks for that. I had to chase Rosie through the garden and then in the field. In the field we fell in a puddle but luckily at that stage I caught her." Dylan admitted.

"Come on. I will shower you two down and then straight to bed. Both of you!" I demanded, heading up the stairs and entering the bathroom with both my husband and tired daughter.

After 15 minutes of water hell. Rosie was now in bed asleep and Dylan was getting into bed with me. "That was hellish. We are never doing that again." I commented.

"No we are not. I am going to give Rosie a big telling off in the morning for pulling such a stunt." Dylan babbled.

"You wont get very far with that. You can never tell her off properly." I said as Dylan laughed at the thought.

"Have you had a good day?" Dylan asked. I nodded my head, as I was too tired to speak. "Good. I am sorry about how I reacted to the baby. I just… overreacted. I never imagined that we would have another child." Dylan imagined.

"Well why did we get a house with 4 bedrooms then when we only need 2?" I asked.

"Well we just did. I am apologizing and you still argue with me about it. I am sorry. I just want you and Rosie to be happy. You 3 are the only things that matter now." Dylan said whilst stroking the bump. "We are ok now aren't we? I just want everything to be perfect with you, Rosie, the baby and me. I love you so much and I never want you to forget that!" Dylan finished.

I know that he loves me and that he will do anything for Rosie and me. He is the perfect father and dad and will never be replaced by anyone no matter what. All I know is that if Dylan and I spilt up he would always be there for me, Rosie and the baby. That is why he is so perfect. Although he finds it hard to show emotions he will always make his emotions clear to me in his own way and I know I will always love him for that.


End file.
